


The Sandlot: Summer of 1963

by Crossover_King



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Baseball, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_King/pseuds/Crossover_King
Summary: The summer of 1962 is over and another year has passed and they group of boys have some things they look forward to this summer of 1963, Benny is looking forward to facing the high school baseball team and the older brother of Phillips, Smalls is still trying to be a good friend, and Squints is trying to make amends with the girl of his dreams Wendy Peffercorn, and figure out if she has feelings for him to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not good at making stories up but I like to get the ideas of them out to other who can be inspired to make better ones. And honestly I am obsessed with Squints/Wendy I can't find enough fanfic that talk about them and their way towards a relationship.

'I couldn't believe the summer we all had the best summer of our lives and the coolest summer as well I still remember it like yesterday the guys meeting me, the dumb chewing tobacco vomit ride, Squints lip lock with the Gorgeous Lifeguard Wendy Peffercorn, and Benny's battle with Hercules. But before we knew it it was already next summer and all of us were ready for another year of fantastic memories.' 

'It started on that last day of school of June 3rd 1963, when all of the guys wanted to play a little baseball outside, but what we didn't realize is that we were all in high school now and at this level you play higher game.' 

The group was in the 7th inning outside at the baseball field at the high school, and it was fun they had already beaten three other groups of guys by a lot and all of the boys from the sandlot were like pros to the others. Like usual Benny was up to bat with the bases filled up. Smalls on third base, Yeah-Yeah was on second and Squints was on first base. Benny tapped the bat on home and brought the bat back up ready to swing the score was 14-17 and the other team was in the lead. This was the guys chance to win and they all knew that Benny was gonna smoke the ball and make it around the bases without breaking a sweat. Benny took a deep breath and the pitcher pitched the ball and Benny made contact and put it in the deep right field and dropped the bat and took off running like hell, and the others on the bases took off as well, Smalls easily made it to home plate and then behind him from third was Yeah-Yeah, and behind them was Squints and they saw Benny rounding second already making his way to third and the outfielder got to the ball and just launched it right at the catcher as Benny just came off third base between home and third base "Hold it Rodriguez!" He yelled at Benny as Benny halted in his tracks and shuffled a few steps back and forth and repeated the process the other guys on the bench including the runners that made it home were all yelling and supporting Benny as he was in a pick off. Finally after running and shuffling back and forth as the other guys on the other team threw the ball between third base and home plate and finally Benny saw the opening and darted at home plate and he was safe as he left is shoe print on home. The other team as usual was angry that they won 18-17. Benny was smiling to himself and then other guys ran to him pats on the back. "Well guys looks like that's four games in a row." Benny said to the others, "Yeah yeah it sure is Benny!" Yeah-Yeah said with his wide smile, the group settled down and they went to sit down and have take a break. "Well what do you say guys in the morning at The Sandlot." Benny said, "Sure thing Benny." Ham said, "ok" Smalls agreed, as did the others as they got up going home after school was over.

They all were walking along across the road and came across the high school the place of the older kids. As they were walking along they school there just got out the high schoolers were taller and stronger and better looking. The group stopped and observed what life would be like for them next year in that place. But Squints was looking forward to high school for one reason and one reason only. The reason he saw was walking out the front doors. Squints was zoned in on what he was looking at it was none other than the girl of his dreams that had summer kissed tan skin long oiled legs a big rack, cute butt, ruby red lips, golden blonde long hair, and the most wonderful smile ever that could keep him hypnotized for eternity, it was Wendy Peffercorn, she was wearing that same green dress that she'd worn that day last summer Squints remembered she was walking home he guessed but Squints still looked at her with that same love sick smile of his every time Wendy was around him. Every time he looks at her now the one memory that keeps coming back is the most precious memory of Squints life the memory of his kiss with Wendy, he still remembers it like it was yesterday of his little play dead trick and the feeling of her soft angelic lips on his oh god they were softer that anything Squints had ever felt in his life,but most of all he remembered how they were all banned from the pool forever and how when he looked back through the fence he saw Wendy up in her lifeguard tower looking right back at him smiling and she waved he never see her wave at him first before and he just couldn't figure it out why, after he violated her his crush how she could just forgive him so easily for it he still was a little ashamed of what he did but he hasn't even dared to talk to her to apologize actually he hasn't even had a conversation with Wendy ever, and he guessed he never would, but that smile she gave him still remains a mystery to this day. "Squints, hello are you home squints?" Ham asked bringing Squints out of his thoughts and back to reality. He shook his head, "What yeah I'm here Ham!" Squints shouted at him the other guys notice him looking at his crush and they teased him a little bit. As the boys were done giving him crap they then saw the high school baseball team playing out back on their huge good shape baseball diamonds. The Sandlot they all knew was not as in good shape as their fields but they loved it. But what they were concerned about was how good the older boys were they were undefeated and they were brutal to their opponents and the leader of their team was Jack Phillips, the older brother of the other Phillips they all knew well and they knew that his brother was twice as mean as was from rumors they all heard but never experienced it for themselves. As the day was over and summer came they all headed home ready for what this summer holds for them tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long but I got school work to do if I'm gonna stay on track next chapter will be a little bit longer I try for at least 1000 words per chapter.

The next morning the boys all got up bright and early to have their first day of fun playing baseball at the sandlot. About half of them were already there like Bertram, Timmy and Tommy, Yeah-Yeah, DeNunaz were all ready there playing catch with each other, as Benny, Smalls, and Squints were all walking along to the field, "Finally where the hell were you guys it's day one of S-U-M-M-E-R, so let's play some ball!" Bertram said as the other walked up to the arrivals. "Sorry guys, Me and Smalls we ready to go but, Squints was a little behind!" Benny explained as he put his hand on his side of his mouth and and leaned close to the other guys and whispered "If you know what I mean!" He hinted to the others as they all got his drift, they all knew that when it came to Squints there were only two things that could make him late his mom giving him his daily list of chores before he leaves which rarely happens, or he is thinking about none other than the only girl who he has eyes for Wendy Peffercorn. They all knew that it was definitely the second possibility, they all were chuckling at him, they all seemed to notice him actually look different, they still saw Squints give Wendy the same lovesick smile whenever he noticed her around, but most of the time now days he actually seems nervous and confused ever since the last summer when he put the move on the lifeguard. Ever since he stole that kiss from her he's changed, but Squints never wanted to talk to his friends about Wendy. Some of the guys guessed he's feeling guilty for violating her which they understood, but they knew that couldn't be it. They remembered last summer about a week later after they got the Babe Ruth autographed ball back from Hercules. They passed by the pool they got banned from and they remember Squints looking through the fence right at Wendy's lifeguard tower she was in her regular bright red swim suit, with her blonde hair in it's usual ponytail and she was hearing her white sunglasses, as she's rubbing either lotion or oil on herself as usual, but instead she looked down from the tower directly right at Squints and she smiled, but this time she waved him, Squints waved back but he wasn't as excited as he usually was though, there was that look of confusion on his face but they knew that there wasn't a day that whenever they passed by the pool that summer where Wendy wouldn't smile at him. 

A couple hours had passed by of playing baseball at the sandlot and the group had a fun time as usual even more now that the fence in Mr. Myrtles yard was down so if Ham ever hit any homers into his yard at least they wouldn't have to buy a new one anymore. Lunch time came around and the boys are hungry and ready to get some food. They discovered that their packed lunches were already eaten by Ham, "Ham you idiot why'd you eat all our lunches?" Benny asked him a little bit agitated, "Hey come on guys, I gotta eat I got the appetite of a Whale!" Ham argued, Benny heard some of his friends stomachs growling obviously they were really hungry, but then he remembered he'd cashed in bottles over over the school year so he thought he'd be generous. "Well guys good news I got some cash here and how bout we take a little break and go get something at the drug store." He saw everyone's heads shoot up and all their eyes were on him as the all nodded. "All right then let's go, but you don't get any Ham you already had enough food!" Ham had to agree with him there so with that the group started walking off to town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I was able to get to 1000 I just want to get this story to at least five chapters and over 5000 words.

It took them about ten minutes to get to town they were walking along in the town on the sidewalk and and right down the sidewalk they saw Vincent's Drug Store sign hanging out. Suddenly their path was blocked as out of the alleyway on the side of the building right in front of them as a group of taller and older boys came out on huge bikes and stopped right in front of them and everything went dead silent as the two groups of boys were staring each other down. These boys were wearing blue baseball jerseys with the word 'Tigers' across the chest of each of them and they wore grey baseball pants and all of them had on black baseball cleats. Benny knew right away who these guys were they were the high school baseball team and right in the middle of the group sitting on his bike looking right at him was none other than Jack Phillips the older brother of the Phillips he won against last summer. Jack gave Benny that cocky grin that his little brother gave him at the the sandlot last summer. "Well boys look what we have here it's the group of retards and the Jet." Jack said, Benny could tell that he was as bad as his brother. "Zip your lips Phillips." Benny came back with, Ham's face was red as a tomato now. "What did you say Frankenstein!" , "I said you can't even make it to first base sumo boy!" Jack spat at Ham, "With the exception of the jet here, all of you midgets are a disgrace to our game." He said strictly at them, "Oh really, we'll face you anytime anywhere!" Ham said, the other boys started yelling back agreeing, Jack chuckled a bit, "We face real players Hambone, you clowns ain't even good enough to score one run off of us." Jack shot at him, "shut it bitch!" Ham shot back at him, "Shut up reject!", "Oh tough talk for a guy who plays ball like a girl!!" Ham said and the guys were silent as they knew Ham got Jack good with that one. "Good one Hamburger, but hey at least I don't play ball like a LITTLE girl!" Jack said, Ham's face was furious, Phillips got him and there was nothing he could do, Ham wanted to knock his lights out so badly. "But I guess we'll just have to show you the hard way, tomorrow eleven at the high school field!" Jack said with his agitating smirk the Ham wanted to erase form his face as he rode off with the others but them they heard a screech of one of their bikes and it was a very tall player and muscular as well he looked about the rest of the other players ages but looked angry. "Oh I forgot which one of you losers is Palladores?" He asked cracking his knuckles, the rest of the guys looked at squints like he was a dead man and Squints face was pale white. "I-I'm, S-S-Squints!" He said stuttering frightfully, the big guy grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him close squints felt stiff already. "The names Scallion, Frank Scallion, and I know what you did to my girlfriend but since you didn't know that she was mine this is a warning, if you ever come near her again or I hear you did what happened last summer your gonna wish you were dead!" Frank angrily warned Squints as he felt scared straight out of his shoes, "I-I-I don't know your girlfriend man !" Squints argued faintly, he felt the grip on his shirt tighten, "Oh I think you do kid, does the name Wendy Peffercorn sound familiar!" He said, Squints felt his heart stop and shatter into tiny pieces, Wendy has a boyfriend, he felt heartbroken beyond belief. All hope of ever having a chance with Wendy just went out the door and is gone. Squints completely forgot that he was in the clutches of a giant gorilla as his face turned sad and with that he just plainly nodded as he was looking at the ground in shame of himself as he was set back down and Frank got back on his bike and peddled off with his other friends. The boys were both agitated and sad agitated at the other players and Jack Phillips, but were sad because their friend just found out that the only girl he's ever loved has a boyfriend. Benny walked up to Squints and put his hand on his shoulder "Hey sorry about Wendy, Squints but look at it this way it was gonna happen eventually she's like eighteen years old and your only like fourteen years old man so she got about a pretty good four year lead on you bud!" Squints just kept his head down and was silent. Ham came up to Benny and had steam coming out of his ears. "Why do we gotta take crap from that son of a bitch!" Ham argued, "Because they're bullies Ham it's what they do, Jack's a real pain in the ass though now I know where little Phillips gets his crap from." Benny told him, as they all turned around and continued walking towards the drug store. Squints behind everyone else but he was keeping up with them though. But he just couldn't help but think that if he ever came around Wendy again her boyfriend was gonna end him badly. He just wished he could get the chance to apologize for what he did to her last summer. But it wouldn't matter because he remembered he's never even talked her before the only time she ever spoke to him at all when she was in her worst mood at him when she called him a little pervert, but other than that the chances of him talking to her now are worse than anything ever before. But eventually he raised his head and he jogged up to the other and just needed to take his mind off of her for now. For Benny and the others thought that tomorrow is gonna be the same lesson that they taught to little Phillips last year only this time it's gonna be even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't to bad please leave your comments about what I should talk about next give me ideas and I will put it down for the next chapter.


End file.
